Wedding Preparations
by CaptainTish
Summary: Will and Elizabeth prepare for their wedding, and decide on the wisdom of inviting a pirate to their wedding. COMPLETE.


**Wedding Preparations**

**Author's Note:** This is a stand-alone story, but it also can be read as a sequel to my previous two fics, All a Father Wants and Where Her Heart Truly Lies. So, go read those, too!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters in this story. I did make up Henry, though.

* * *

Henry had been in the Swanns' employ since the small family had first arrived in Port Royal. He had actually traveled from England with them to serve in their household. Having no family of his own, and his former employer, a ninety-year-old widow, having just died, he had no problem with packing up and heading for the Caribbean, especially for the chance at such a prominent position as head butler in the governor's mansion. He ran a tidy house, and ensured that his entire staff was top-notch. He had been dismayed when one of his best people had been shot by pirates when the Black Pearl had raided Port Royal six months ago. Replacing him had been a trial. However, things were once again running smoothly and the entire staff was busy preparing for the upcoming wedding of Miss Elizabeth.  
  
Henry walked into the parlor, and said, "Mr. Turner is here to see you, Miss."  
  
Elizabeth, who was sitting on a velvelt-upholstered wing chair was wearing a sky blue satin open-robe gown, with a lace-edged overskirt. Her eyes lit up at the mention of Will Turner, her betrothed. "Oh, Henry, please show him in."  
  
A moment later, Will came in, looking somewhat uncomfortable in his best breeches and waistcoat, and a royal blue frock coat, his ensemble completed by a red cravat.. "Elizabeth. How are you?" He took the hand she offered and kissed it.  
  
"Lovely, and you? Please, sit down." They both sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Busy. Since Master Brown took me on as full partner, our orders have about doubled. I'm up to my neck in door hinges."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Well, I hope you can swim in them, then." She joked.  
  
"How are the wedding preparations going?" Will asked, privately relieved that he didn't have to be involved in the endless discussions of flower arrangements, and dress styles.  
  
"Father just put together the guest list. The servants will be sending out the invitations by the end of the week. Will, is there anyone you'd like to ask?"  
  
Will looked pensive. "I have no family, and everyone I know lives right here in Port Royal, so they're probably already invited. I know your father would prefer to only invite the highest of upper-crust society, but I do appreciate that he is allowing us to invite some of the town's craftsmen, as well. Otherwise, my side would be pretty empty at the ceremony."  
  
"Will -- what about Jack?"  
  
Will looked at her, and smiled. "I've been thinking about him too. After all, it was partly due to him that we ended up together."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "But we really can't invite him. He's a _pirate_."  
  
"And a good man," Will pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but that won't stop him from getting charged with piracy if he gets caught."  
  
"True. All right, so we can't invite him. But we ought to at least let him know we're getting married."  
  
Elizabeth casually picked up an envelope from the side table. "A wedding announcement, perhaps?" She dropped it on the tea table in front of Will. It was one of the announcements that they were sending out to the people not actually invited to the wedding.  
  
Will reached forward and picked it up, and slowly slipped it into his pocket. "You know, an order came in today for ten swords of the finest quality."  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at this seemingly sudden change of topic. "Ten? That's rather a lot, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but I have that many stored away in the back. I have to deliver them to the docks by tonight. The ship that ordered them is leaving with the evening tide."  
  
Elizabeth started to realize where he was going with this. "Some of the ships that dock in Port Royal engage in business not entirely legal, don't they?"  
  
"Yes, smuggling and the like. Smugglers often do their business in Tortuga. There's quite the thriving black market there."  
  
The couple's eyes met. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Will said with a grin, standing up.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Count on it." And with that, Will left. And later, when he made his delivery to the small, slightly disreputable-looking ship, no one would have guessed that he carried not only a shipment of swords but a small cream-colored envelope with black script on the front that read _**CAPTAIN **Jack Sparrow_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, if you read this, _please_ review and let me know if you liked it or not. Please! It will make my day. 


End file.
